An optical scanning apparatus scans the light beam emitted from a light source in a horizontal scanning direction and then guides the light beam to a photoconductor. Here, the light beam from the light source is partially guided to a synchronous detection sensor, and the beginning positions of the images (electrostatic latent images) on the photoconductor are unified based on the output of the synchronous detection sensor.